<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Tight by mythical_marks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446609">Hold Me Tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_marks/pseuds/mythical_marks'>mythical_marks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Night Terrors, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_marks/pseuds/mythical_marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobra decides to go to Sandman for comfort after some particularly bad night terrors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me Tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kobra’s bike ripped through the moonlit desert road as he sped towards the Youngblood’s base, towards the one person who could always comfort him after he had a night terror that left him shaking and drenched in sweat. He knew that he could’ve just saved himself the trouble of driving a half-hour by waking up one of his crew, but he couldn’t bear to have one of them see him crying. Besides, he didn’t want to make them lose the little sleep they already got by forcing them to awkwardly sit there while he cried and talked about the gruesome images that haunted his dreams. Mr. Sandman always knew how to talk him down from one of his panicking episodes, and gave him plenty of kisses and cuddles to console him afterward.<br/>
</p><p>Kobra knew he was close to the Youngblood’s base when he spotted the dilapidated remains of a now gateless gated community entrance. He sped past worn stone pillars, a faded sign reading West Pointe Village. A majority of the once immaculately cared for McMansions were now in complete ruin. The ones that weren’t just foundations with a few drooping walls were left uninhabited because everyone knew this was the Youngblood’s turf. The only reason he wasn’t being chased out with a blaster on his tail is that all four of them were <em>very</em> used to the sound of his bike racing towards their house, as he and Sandman had been dating for a few months now.</p><p>
The first few times he rode to their house, it had taken him forever to find it. The neighborhood was constructed like one big maze as if the people that built them wanted to make sure that anyone who wasn’t familiar with it wouldn’t be tempted to enter the labyrinth. Now, navigating the way to their house was like second nature and he rounded the corner to their home within seconds of passing through the entrance. 
</p>
<p>His bike settled into their driveway, right next to their monstrous, blue pickup truck. Kobra made sure to keep his helmet on as he dismounted his bike- none of the Youngbloods were allowed to see him like this. His throat constricted painfully as he held back the tears that were rolling down his face. He was NOT going to let <em>any</em> of the Youngbloods except Sandman see him cry.<br/>
</p><p>As he wearily stepped up to the door and knocked, Kobra silently prayed to the Witch that the person who greeted him wouldn’t see his body trembling.<br/>
</p><p>To his great disappointment, it wasn’t Sandman who answered the door but Donnie. He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. “Your boyfriend is in his room.”<br/>
</p><p>If Kobra hadn’t been wearing a helmet or on the verge of tears, he would have thrown some snappy remark right back at him. Instead, Kobra nodded wordlessly and slid past him, rushing to reach the door to Sandman’s room as fast as possible without looking suspicious. Luckily, he encountered none of his other crew on the way there. He finally got to Sandman’s bedroom and knocked at the door. The doorknob turned, opening the door and revealing Sandman, who got a big dumb grin on his face at the sight of his boyfriend.<br/>
</p><p>Kobra pulled off his helmet and immediately started to bawl his eyes out.<br/>
</p><p>A startled look quickly replaced the huge smile on Sandman’s face. “Oh my god! Let me go get some toilet paper just… stay right here.”<br/>
</p><p>He practically jogged down the hall towards the bathroom, leaving Kobra to stand alone in the doorway and attempt to unsuccessfully wipe the tears threatening to drip down his chin with the sleeve of his leather jacket. Normally, he never cried, and even if he did it was silent, and little to no tears were shed. This was clearly a different case, as fat tears rolled down his cheeks and gasps came out of his mouth as he tried to catch breaths between sobs.<br/>
</p><p>Within seconds, Sandman was back at Kobra’s side and handed him an entire roll of toilet paper. Kobra accepted it gratefully and began to wipe tears from his eyes and blow his nose. Sandman gently took Kobra’s wrist and guided him into his room over to the bed. Even in his upset state, Kobra had enough sense to take his boots off so he wouldn’t get sand and mud all over Sandman’s mattress. </p><p>They sat in silence for a few moments as Kobra cleaned up his face and got the sobs that wracked his body out of his system, all while Sandman rubbed his back, just to show that he was there. </p><p>When the worst of his crying was over, Kobra turned to sit across from Sandman, legs crossed. Sandman took Kobra’s face in his hands and wiped his thumbs over the tear-tracks on his eyes.<br/>
He planted a gentle kiss on the bridge of his nose. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”<br/>
</p><p>“I- I had a nightmare where we were all in a firefight- me and Poison and Jet and Ghoul- and there were too many dracs and exterminators and they ghosted us all,” Kobra forced out between sniffles.<br/>
</p><p>It almost physically pained him to relive the memory. The night terror had been so vivid, he could still hear their screams and remember how their faces look as they took their last breath and-<br/>
</p><p>“Hey,” Sandman looked firmly into Kobra’s eyes. “Stop thinking about it, Kobes. It was just a nightmare, it wasn’t real. You and your crew are all safe, now come ‘ere.”<br/>
</p><p>Sandman pulled him into a hug, and Kobra melted right into it. He sighed happily as Sandman smoothed over his hair and placed little kisses on the side of his head.<br/>
</p><p>“Do you want to stay here tonight?”<br/>
</p><p>
Kobra gave a muffled “Mhm” from the crook of Sandman’s neck.<br/>
</p><p>“Ok, well, I’m not gonna let you sleep in black skinny jeans and a leather jacket, so let me give you some of my clothes. I think I have some stuff that’ll fit you.”<br/>
</p><p>
Kobra whined when Sandman released him from his embrace to dig through his bin of clothes.<br/>
</p><p>“Y’know, for having the reputation of being one of the coldest people in the desert, you sure like being held,” Sandman observed with a smirk.<br/>
</p><p>Kobra felt his face heat up and tried to suppress a smile threatening to creep up. “Shut up and just get me some clothes.”<br/>
</p><p>The giggle Sandman let out made Kobra’s heart flutter.<br/>
</p><p>Kobra had now stopped crying but was left with that disgusting, sticky feeling of dried tears caked onto your face. Even though he didn’t have a mirror, he knew that his eyes were bloodshot and his face was red and puffy.<br/>
</p><p>“Shit, you look terrible, let me go get you a washcloth or something,” Sandman chuckled as he handed Kobra a pair of black sweatpants and a blue tank top.<br/>
</p><p>Kobra glared at him as he walked out the door, making Sandman give him a self-satisfied grin.<br/>
</p><p>Kobra began to discard his uncomfortable desert-clothes for the comfy ones Sandman gave him. To his surprise, they actually fit him well.<br/>
</p><p>Sandman walked back, small, damp towel in hand, and once again sat across from him on the bed. He slowly raised one hand to rest on the side of Kobra’s face and began to carefully wipe away the dried tears under his eyes with the other. Kobra knew he was perfectly capable of cleaning his face up himself, but he loved being fussed over, even if he would never admit it out loud. The concerned, concentrated look Sandman got on his face never failed to make him swoon, and the way he hummed when he got focused was adorable. He closed his eyes and drank in the feeling of Sandman gently toweling his face with the soft cloth.<br/>
</p><p>“Feeling better?” Sandman asked.<br/>
</p><p>Kobra opened his eyes. “Yeah, I’m just really tired now.”<br/>
</p><p>“You ready to go to sleep?”<br/>
</p><p>Kobra nodded.<br/>
</p><p>Sandman stood up to drop the wet towel into his laundry basket and turn off the light switch, leaving only a single dimly lit lamp on. Kobra snuck glances at Sandman as he changed from his dusty black t-shirt to a thick hoodie and exchanged jeans for old worn-out shorts.<br/>
</p><p>He lowered himself back onto the bed and pulled a mountain of blankets over them. They lay on their backs next to each other, fingers entwined.<br/>
</p><p>“I saw you checking me out while I was getting dressed,” Sandman teased.<br/>
</p><p>“What can I say, you’re just too cute,” Kobra said, only half-jokingly.<br/>
</p><p>“Not as cute as you!” Sandman pressed a kiss to his forehead, although it was kind of ruined by his smile.<br/>
</p><p>Kobra still found it endearing and blushed.<br/>
</p><p>“Can you hold me?” Kobra asked, a little embarrassed by the intimate request.<br/></p><p>“I was going to do that even if you didn’t ask me to,” he pulled Kobra into a short kiss before wrapping an arm around Kobra’s waist, pulling him close to his body. 
</p>
<p>Kobra squirmed closer, wanting to get as near as possible to his partner. Sandman was like a furnace, and the soft hoodie gave him even more of an incentive to curl up next to him.<br/>
</p><p>“I love you,” said Kobra in a drowsy voice, moments away from falling asleep.<br/>
</p><p>“I love you too, Kobes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this disgustingly sappy gay fanfiction that I wrote because I too am gay and yearning. This is my first time ever writing a fic so any tips are highly appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>